Remora Syma
Remora Syma (pronounced "Rey-Moh-Rah Sey-Mah") is the godess of pleasantry, order, goodness and wisdom and is one of the most popular gods. Little is known about her past, but she has a great number of followers, and there are far more churches dedicated to Remora than to Zistari. Most of his followers reside in KovenWatch, IvanGuard, RemorEssence, and Owltrail, but there are several groups outside these areas. Unlike those of Zistorian or Nexic, his followers consist almost entirely of humans. Remora's symbol is a four-pointed star (that is usually coloured gold or silver). ''' '''According to Oz, The creator of the Nexic Religion exclaims that Remora may not be as good as most people judge her to be and she has a dark, malicious side The History of Remora "Evil must be destroyed in all of its forms, not mollycoddled and allowed to spread. Should Nex have his way, he would allow the evil Zistorians free reign within my lands, spreading their forces like a cancer until they were ingrained so deeply, that to remove them would destroy the world. I will never permit such an abomination to occur on these lands, for I cannot suffer such evil to live on. Only through purification can we cleanse this world of all evil, and live in the utopia which my order offers, yet foolish Nex cannot see how my path is the only true way this world may flourish!" — Remora Syma, In the Codex of Order, 6:12 Compared to other main gods not much is known about Remora's past. But it is known that he set his first foot on Nimth on the island Owltrail. This is why all Remora's followers have always considered the island as the holiest place in all of Nimth. He most likely arrived along with other gods such as Remidi and Daraken in the second age. Soon after the gods arrived on Nimth, they started to conquer land. Remora's biggest known settlement at that time was the city of BrightMeyer. BrightMeyer was a mighty city inhabited with Icyene and humans, and ruled by Queen Efaritay and King Ascertes. BrightMeyer still exists today under the name of Meiyerditch. Owltrail remained under the control of Remora through the entire second age, and a fortress was also built on Dragontooth island. He also possibly conquered areas in modern day KovenWatch. In the second age Remora had a strong alliance with Remidi, whether this friendship started before or after their arrival on Nimth is still unknown. For reasons currently unknown, she appeared to be on bad terms with Daraken, who ruled the mightiest empire of the entire second age. ' ' Near the end of the second age, the Darakenian Ka'ril general Zistari started to make plans to overthrow his master. Many Ka'ril Soldiers sided with him, and Remora sent spies to Zistari's base of operations in order to keep an eye on him. ' ' When the Staff of Remidi, an extremely powerful artefact owned by the god Remidi, was taken by a Remora follower named Valdez, he wanted to take the artefact to Remora. However, through a series of unfortunate and accidental actions which some Remoraists played a role in, the staff fell into Zistari's hands instead. With the power of the staff, Zistari challenged Daraken in combat, which led to Daraken's banishment. Zistari, who absorbed most of Daraken' power, was banished as well by Remora and the other gods, although he later returned as a god himself. Since Daraken' banishment, Remora has done everything possible to cover up any information regarding Daraken, mainly to prevent him gaining followers, and thus possibly returning. ' ' After Daraken' banishment, many of his followers sided with Zistari, and the remaining Darakenian settlements were soon destroyed, mostly by Remora and Zistari. However, after the destruction of the empire, Zistari turned against the other gods. This marked the beginning of the infamous god wars. ' ' Ghorrock was the only settlement to survive the many attacks of Remora and Zistari, making it the last Darakenian settlement of that time. Against all odds The other gods, including Remora, soon wanted to conquer the lands Daraken once ruled. Many battles were held mainly in Forinthry; because of its many resources many gods wanted control over it. The war escalated, however, and soon all of Nimth was dragged into the war. Remora was one of the most active gods of the god wars, fighting against the armies of Zistari, who turned into his worst enemy. Many Icyene from Brightmeyer left the city in order to fight for their god. Owltrail remained in Remora's hands during the wars. Remora claimed most victories in the areas of modern-day KovenWatch and IvanGuard. ' ' However, as much as Remora fought against Zistari, she couldn't prevent him from claiming Brightmeyer, which quickly fell to the vampyre lord Dharok, backed by an army granted by Zistari in exchange for helping him overthrow Daraken. Many Icyene, which were Remora's strongest tools of war, were wiped out during the battles. ' ' In a last ditch effort to destroy Zistari, Remora called Remidi and Barbaros together to create the godsword, an artefact so powerful that it could kill a god. Remora gathered a last battalion to fight Zistari's unstoppable forces, and the aviantese of Remidi were charged with the task of delivering the godsword to this army. But they were ambushed by Zistari's forces while Remora's army was attacked as well. The aviantese retreated into the god wars dungeon, and Remora and Barbaros sent their forces into the dungeon to aid the aviantese. It was during this time that the champion of Daraken, Zyx, awoke from her enchanted sleep. Laying waste to vast numbers of followers from all sides, Zyx, while weakened from her slumber, was nearly unstoppable. The 4 Gods stood in a temporary alliance and trapped Nex behind a frozen door. ' ' Before any god could claim the godsword, however, Nex awoke from his slumber and immediately put an end to the God wars. The combatants of the dungeon were left frozen in the dungeon, and the edicts of Nex were then enacted, banishing all gods from Nimth and prevented them from ever returning. They could still make contact with the world through their followers, however. ' ' 'Remora speaks to his Icyene commander.' In the Fourth Age, the numbers of Remora followers rose greatly. He is currently the most worshipped god, among the Races, in the world. The church of Remora was founded, raising the religion even more. In most human kingdoms, following Zistari became an illegal action. Remora's followers consisted almost entirely of humans from that point onwards. ' ' ' ' 'An ornamental altar dedicated to Remora.' In the Codex of Order 7:19, he claimed to have created the sense of morality and peace that exists on Nimth: "Ah... but have you questioned whatever motives Nex himself might have, to slander me so outrageously? Would you give him the credit for the peace that mostly reigns upon this world for his contribution of sleep? I call this world my creation, for the value system of honour, and courage, and mercy, and wisdom are attributes that I brought to this once barbaric land! It is true, I did not physically create the raw material of this world, but I have shaped and sculpted it into the glorious land that it is today!" Also, Sir Amik Varze, Of the Remorian Holy Knights though having mysteriously come to rule over FallinGuard through King Vallance's absence, claims that killing an 'unarmed foe', even a Zistariian as murderous and dangerous as Solus Dellagar is against the way of his Knights and that of Remora, a teaching written in Remora's Codex of Order: "Show love to your friends, and mercy to your enemies, and know that the wisdom of Remora will follow." And yet, as per a quote above, Remora himself wished only ill on those who followed Zistari, claiming that the world needed to be purified of their evil. 'Domain and Statistics' Remora Syma Reigns over these Domains: Nobility Law Good Symbol: Four pointed Star Plane: Utopia, Watches over Nimth/Subtopia Alignment: Lawful Good Favored Weapon: Sword Favored Animal: Owl Category:Articles